


玫瑰不知道

by IslandParty



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandParty/pseuds/IslandParty
Summary: 睦橘情人节贺文存档关于高中生和成年人的老套爱情故事
Relationships: Kamijou Mutsuki/Tachibana Sakuya
Kudos: 2





	玫瑰不知道

上城睦月的手指在手机屏幕上滑了又滑，已是深夜，房间里只有他床上那一小块区域还亮着。要说是什么重要的事其实也不是，手机上的时间刚过十二点，日期跳到14号，他的心也跟着那个数字抽了一下。原本这个日期对睦月来说并没有什么特别，但现在不一样了。

这是高中生上城睦月，在告白成功后，即将度过的第一个情人节，和橘前辈度过的第一个情人节。

少年心事多是这样的无常，告白前有多么忐忑，告白后就会有多不安，甚至会开始后悔戳破原本晦涩暧昧的感情，少了师徒之情作为遮挡，他壮着胆子搬上桌面的恋慕让睦月自己都有点手足无措起来。

他又低头看了眼屏幕上的字：“……三枝玫瑰代表我爱你，四枝代表至死不渝，五枝则是由衷欣赏，六枝……”所以说真的不是什么大事，让高中生在床上辗转反侧的原因仅仅是他不知道明天与橘前辈的约会他究竟该送出多少枝玫瑰。年轻人总会非常在意这些细节，生怕难堪，想着在年长者面前树立个漂亮的形象。

可睦月就是不知道到底该送多少枝，至死不渝、天长地久之类的字眼仅仅只是在脑子里想想都让睦月把半张脸埋进了被子里。明明告白的是他，提出约会的也是他，早早的在这周一就斟酌了一天的句子，短信删了又写写了又删，话语长长短短不知换了多少遍，最后发去了个没任何亮点了无生趣又短得出奇的邀请，之前写的那些自认为漂亮的话在放学时推着自行车做最后修改的时候看得他耳根发红一鼓作气删了个干净。上城睦月当然是喜欢着橘朔也，但喜欢是一回事，表达出来就完全是另外一回事。他像是在河的这边而橘前辈在另一边，水流湍急卵石圆滑，少年探着河底一步一步小心翼翼地走。

手机屏幕上的字愈发模糊，睡意还是抓住了藏在被窝里的小孩，睦月梦见一大丛的玫瑰，他在里面不停翻找着橘前辈，却怎么也找不到。

情人节是在周五，白天睦月还要去上课，他觉得原本就难熬的课变得仿佛亘古漫长，说不想早点见到恋人绝对是不可能的，可是少年又在不自觉地紧张。放学后骑着自行车往橘前辈家去，高中生和成年男人在情人节的晚上一起吃饭免不了闲话，于是就改成了在橘的家里吃晚饭，车篮里放着在超市买的食材和玫瑰，小小一束用黑色的纸包着，因为已经傍晚所以花店本来就没有剩下几枝，阿姨细心地帮他挑了挑再洒上水，看上去也不至于太无精打采依旧是惹人怜爱的样子。

玫瑰是他在超市附近的花店买的，八枝——感谢您的关怀和鼓励。这是上城睦月第一次买玫瑰，之前有想着给望美买，在花店前徘徊了好一会儿最后还没买成。这次不一样，他不知哪里来的勇气，没有片刻迟疑就走了进去一气呵成地完成了整套购买流程，花店的阿姨笑意盈盈“很辛苦吧。”一副了然于心的样子。上城睦月不好意思地点点头从花店落荒而逃。

都怪橘前辈，睦月在心里嘟囔着，都怪橘前辈让自己做事冲动，都是前辈影响的。路不算短，自行车要骑一段时间，睦月时不时瞄一眼篮子里的玫瑰，突然又觉得八枝的寓意有点尴尬，既不疏远又不亲近的意味，在情人节这样的日子送出甚至可以称得上不合时宜。可他就是表达不出来，就连当时告白他说的都是“您能喜欢我吗？”，少年粗糙朴素，绝不掺半点杂质的爱意被他关在胸腔里，他想着总有一天，总有一天橘前辈会主动来取。

睦月空出一只手理了理被风吹乱的花瓣，橘前辈是看不到玫瑰背后的东西的，他转念又想。橘前辈那样的人怎么会知道玫瑰数量背后的含义，他只知道玫瑰本身，他年轻的恋人上城睦月送了他一束玫瑰，在情人节的夜晚，对于橘前辈来说这就足够了。

停下车子上楼，睦月还没按门铃门就自己开了，橘前辈站在门口等他。“我从窗子里看到你骑着车，就先来给你开门。”橘说话的时候笑着，细长的眼睛弯弯的，从后辈手里接过超市的塑料袋，朝里面望了一眼。“辛苦你啦。”

睦月把藏在背后的花束拿出来，很辛苦吧，花店阿姨的话又一次撞进他的脑子，少年突然有点难过，又有点埋怨不懂玫瑰含义的前辈。他也不知说些什么，舌头笨拙躺在口腔里像块石头，就那样沉默着自下而上看着橘朔也。前辈看到花束先是一愣，随后不好意思地用手掌搓了搓脖子才从睦月手里接过玫瑰，敞开门让少年走进去。

晚饭自然是睦月做的，虽然不能指望一个高中生能做出多么美味的饭菜但是无论怎样都比靠买便当过活的毫无做饭能力的橘要好，他们在常年不开火的厨房里做了一顿简单的晚饭，前辈打着下手，把土豆和胡萝卜切成了奇怪的形状。

橘家里没有花瓶，那束玫瑰被随意地摆在桌上，日暮低垂夕阳从厨房狭小的窗口照射进来，空气里灰尘飞舞，狭窄昏暗充斥着食物的味道。睦月没来由的在想如果自己和橘前辈以后真的一起生活了，兴许就是这样的，毫无波澜平静到无趣的日日夜夜，亲密又疏离，就像他买的玫瑰。可少年人怎么可能只满足于这样寡淡的恋情，青春期的赠品之一就是对于爱情的诸多幻想，也不管其是否实际，就想着与恋人将它们一件一件完成。玫瑰没有把自己的想法寄托出去，自己选的数量也是和真正想表达的相去甚远，在心里责备橘前辈不过是个连自己都觉得勉强的借口，罪魁祸首还是自己，畏畏缩缩连爱意都不敢倾诉的上城睦月。

晚饭后时间还早，两个人在桌边有一句没一句地聊天，睦月学校的事情，橘研究所的事情，夹杂在喝热牛奶和咖啡的声音里。睦月眼眶发红，不是被蒸汽熏的，只是他想着，与恋人正式度过的第一个情人节，他上了一整天的课，买的玫瑰又不合心意，交给橘前辈的时候笨拙语塞像是对老师表白的幼儿园小孩，坐在一起吃饭，气氛随便放在一年三百六十五天中的任何一天都算得上稀疏平常。

上城睦月总想着等到爱情终于垂青他的时候他能像电视剧或者电影里演的那样，不求海枯石烂的誓言或是旷日持久的追逐，但至少能够让他脱离一点寻常人的世界，允许他展开对于恋情的臆想，让他知道在这个世界上有人是深爱着他的。可结果是，上城睦月就是这样普通至极的小孩，就算他曾被附身，就算他是假面骑士，他也是无数高中生中最不起眼的那一个，以至于连他的恋情都变得不起眼了起来。

到这里，睦月终究还是忍不住了，眼泪滴到牛奶里。橘前辈听到吸鼻子声抬起头，看到年轻的恋人边哭边喝牛奶的样子也被吓了一跳，他放下咖啡凑过去，揉着睦月毛茸茸的脑袋当做安抚。少年心事他最不了解，就算是问了多半也会被情感充盈过度的高中生责怪什么都不懂，于是他便就这样无声地安慰着睦月，像是在抚摸一只发脾气的小狗。但睦月哭得更厉害了，笨拙的前辈怎么会明白自己的这番举动在他看来又是将自己当做小孩子看待，可他已经是高中生，马上就要成年了，那条分水岭正在朝自己招手，橘前辈怎么就不愿意提前分一点爱给他呢。

“……橘前辈，喜欢我吗？”把牛奶喝完，擦干眼泪的睦月终于开口。“恋人的……那种喜欢。”

想到自己已经接受了后辈的告白，虽然他觉得告白前后二人的关系除了更多的肢体接触外没有根本上的区别，但若睦月一定要给其下一个定义的话，那必然自己也是喜欢着对方的。橘朔也是研究员，对于模棱两可的东西都不是很擅长，友情和爱情从哪个阶段开始发生转化，他自己也不知道。小夜子那时也是，只有当有人提醒他了他才能幡然醒悟自己原来早已经跨过了那个难以发现且微妙的转折点，陷入到不自知的爱恋里。

“……啊，是啊。”

听到橘含糊的回答，睦月刚擦干的眼泪又开始往下掉，他低着头不去看恋人，眼泪滴在衣服上一点声音都没有。“那为什么橘前辈还要把我当小孩子对待……”小孩的声音越来越低，最后的尾音被关在齿间，理不尽的委屈和感情都寄托在了这句话，告白无法表达的，玫瑰无法表达的，都在这里了。

啊，原来如此，原来是这样。橘朔也又一次被别人提醒，他突然想起了什么起身进卧室，片刻后拿着个纸盒走出来。“因为研究所那边很忙所以是提前了一阵买的，并不是新鲜的花，我担心你会不会不喜欢就一直放在卧室里。”

“听店里的小姑娘说玫瑰的数量是有含义的，我也不是很明白，便对她说是送给恋人，”橘扯住又在用衣服擦眼泪的睦月的袖口，连同盒子递给他纸巾。“睦月想要的就是这个吧。”

睦月接过盒子打开，三枝躺在碎纸丝中间已经处理过的玫瑰，失去水分的花瓣是浓重的暗红色。三枝玫瑰，最老套的爱语，送出的人笨拙到连这都不知道。睦月想象下班的橘前辈走进花店，在各式各样的花中间无所适从等着被店里的小姑娘拯救，语焉不详地向她解释收花的人。三个字说起来轻巧，说出口却是要付出万般勇气，胆小鬼睦月说不出口，橘前辈不知道说，玫瑰无心中替他们俩传达结果只有一方收到了讯息。

“可是橘前辈，我想听您亲口对我说。”小孩哽咽着打开手机翻到昨晚他停留良久的网页把手机放到橘面前，脸上的泪痕亮晶晶的。“既然把我当做恋人，那么总有一天会亲口对我说的吧。”在确认前辈看完页面上的文字后在花店孤注一掷的决心又回来了，少年人柳枝抽条似的肉体纤细又灵活，撑着桌面就凑过去实打实地吻在前辈的唇上，沾着点咖啡，温暖又发苦。吻持续了不到一秒睦月就退开了，像只小兽从椅子上跃起，一把抓过自己带来的花束将其拆开，把其中三枝拍在桌上，带着剩下的五枝以及纸盒跑向门口，临走还不忘转身看一眼正因为突如其来的吻发愣的橘。

“橘前辈，我会等着的！到时候，我也亲口和您说！”小孩绽开一个还带着眼泪的笑脸，一阵旋风般跑下楼骑着自行车逃走了。回去的路上，睦月突然有点惋惜，今天是情人节，他应该多吻一会儿的。


End file.
